The Inner Thoughts and Feelings of Marco Diaz
by Ybarra87
Summary: Everyone knows that Janna hypnotized Marco to fall asleep when a certain word is said followed by the snap of their fingers but what if she added something else. Something that could only be trigger by a kiss. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.


**This was something that came to me and I had to write.** **Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Butterfly Castle, well as normal as it could be. Queen Moon was busy with the Magic High Commission going over Eclipsa's upcoming trial while King River was busy doing stuff in the castle. Meanwhile Star was currently hanging out with Kelly, who was waiting for Marco to get done sparring with his squire rival Higgs. However no one seemed to realize or expect that they were going to find out something about Marco that they or he didn't see coming.

Marco and Higgs had just got done with their spar with Marco winning it this time and like after all their spars Higgs starts an argument with him. "You stupid nerd you cheat!" She shouted as she gave him an angry glare.

"I did no such thing Higgs!" Marco yelled back. "I never cheat in our spars and never would."

"Well you had to cheat since you managed to beat me." Higgs said.

Marco just gave out a sigh. "Why is it always like this with you?!" He shouted. "If you beat me in a spar you say I'm holding back which I'm not and if I beat you then you say I cheat! Why can't we have a simple spar without an argument to go along with it?"

Higgs just rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you weren't a nerd then I wouldn't have to argue with you." She said.

Marco just gave groan hearing that. "And another thing, stop calling me a nerd! It's getting real old!" He shouted.

"I think it suits you just fine." Higgs replied with a smirk on her face.

"You can't come up with another name for me can you?" Marco then asked causing a stunned look to appear on Higgs' face since it was true.

"That's not true." She said while avoiding looking into his eyes. "I have lots of a names for you."

"Then tell me one." Marco replied with a triumphant smirk.

Higgs then began going through her mind trying to find some name to call Marco. "You are a behind of a chicken." She said as Marco just looked at her.

"You mean a chicken butt?" He asked.

"That's it! You're a chicken butt!" Higgs yelled out while snapping her fingers causing Marco to pass out. Higgs then stared at Marco who was now snoring. "Okay get up you chicken butt." She said thinking this was a trick only for a few minutes to pass and Marco was stilling laying there. Higgs then began to poke him in the face only to see that he was getting up and began panicking. Thoughts began to circle her mind as she wondered what was wrong with him until the thought of her being accused of putting a curse on him occurred in her mind. She didn't know what she did but she had a feeling she would be accused of being a witch and knew that would be bad. She knew she wasn't a witch and began to suspect that Marco was cursed by a witch for upsetting her. Higgs knew she had to break it before anyone found out since she had a good feeling she would be accused so she tried thinking of ways to break the curse on Marco until one popped in her head. "I definitely don't want to do this but the last thing I want is to be chased out of the kingdom." She said as she dropped to her knees right next to Marco and kissed him on the lips only for him to continue sleeping. "Maybe it needs to be a long kiss." She said as she kissed him again only this time making sure it was longer and didn't stop until she heard someone ask her a question.

"Higgs, what are you doing?"

Higgs then looked up to see Star standing next to Kelly and saw that both girls had an angry look on their faces. Higgs began panicking about being labeled a witch and started crying. "Please don't chase me out of Mewni!" She cried out as she started to cry. "I didn't mean to curse him!"

Both Star and Kelly gave a confused look at her. "Curse? What are you talking about?" Kelly asked as Higgs began to explain what happened and what she tried to do to fix it. Granted both girls were upset she kissed Marco but began to relax seeing how she thought it would break a curse by kissing him.

"So you called him a chicken butt?" Star asked.

"Yes." Higgs said as she gave a nod.

"Did you happen to snap your fingers after calling him that?"

"Yes I did."

"Yeah I know how to fix this." Star said as she then snapped her fingers causing Marco to wake up.

Marco then spotted Higgs and got up to approach her. When he was close enough to her, he grabbed both of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Higgs, I want to thank you for helping me become a better squire." He said confusing her as well as Star and Kelly. "You always push me to my limit making me improve myself and helping me get stronger in the process. You are a rival that I am glad to have."

"Okay what's going on nerd?" She asked with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"My name is Marco but I understand you call me a nerd because you think of me as a worthy rival and that's your way of showing that you care." Marco said.

"No it's not!" Higgs shouted out with a small blush on her face and then looked at Star. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Star replied as she then said chicken butt snapping her fingers after saying it causing him to pass out. "Okay let's try this again." She said as she then snapped her fingers only for Marco to approach Higgs again. Star immediately said chicken butt while snapping her fingers again making him pass out yet again.

"Star, what wrong with Marco?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know but I know who does." Star said as she pulled out her phone to call Janna.

MEANWHILE WITH JANNA

Janna was currently serving detention with Principal Skeeves, the reason switching out his imported ice cream for frozen yogurt. Of course there was no proof that she did it, even though she was the one who did it, but Skeeves accused her of it anyway since he knew she was the one responsible for doing it, even though he had no evidence.

"This sucks!" Janna groaned out as Principal Skeeves looked at her. "I didn't do it! Besides ice cream and frozen yogurt are the same thing!"

"I have you know there's a difference between the two!" Skeeves shouted. "Besides I know you're the one responsible!"

"Where's your evidence?"

"I don't need any!" Skeeves yelled out.

Janna just rolled her eyes and gave a smirk. "It's funny that you give me detention today." She said getting his attention.

"And why is that Ms. Ordonia?"

"Well isn't today that one ice cream company comes into town to reveal it's new ice cream flavor and give free samples of it as well?" Janna asked as Skeeves' face turned pale.

"It is, I can't believe I forgot all about it!" Skeeves shouted out. "Detention's over!"

"No I still have a about an hour left." Janna said causing her principal to frown.

"Like you said I have no evidence so I'm basically holding you here without a reason." Skeeves said trying to get her to go home so he could leave.

"But you still gave it to me so it's only natural for me to stay until the end." Janna replied causing Skeeves to break down and cry. It was then Janna's phone began to ring. Seeing it was Star she answered it. "Hey Star, what's up?" She asked only for Star to fill her in on what was wrong with Marco. "Yeah I think I know what the problem is. Hold on for a moment." Janna said as she then looked at Skeeves. "Hey something came up so I got to leave now." She said causing the principal to rush out of the room right away. "It's rude to leave without saying good bye." She mumbled. "Okay Star open a portal." A portal then opened right in front of Janna, seeing this she walked into it.

The moment Janna walked out of the portal and saw Marco on the floor, she asked for what happened. After Star, Kelly, and Higgs told her what Marco did when they woke him up Janna looked at Higgs. "Did you kiss him?" She asked.

Higgs just turned red hearing that. "Well, you see I thought it was a curse and I heard that kisses can break them." She said. "It's not I have feelings for him or something."

Janna just looked at Higgs for a minute giving her a smirk and then turned towards Star. "Yeah, I know what happened and I can fix it." She said as she was about to grab Marco only to be stopped by Star.

"Tell me exactly what Higgs kissing Marco did to him." Star said wanting to know exactly what Janna did.

Janna seeing Star wasn't going to back off until she got her answers knew she had no choice but to tell her what she did to him. "Well when I originally hypnotized Marco to pass out at the word chicken butt I may have placed some other stuff on him. One of them being that if you kiss him while he's under then he will respond to the person who kissed him when he wakes up and tells them what he really thinks and feels about them. If they are really strong then he would act on them without any hesitation."

"So you're saying since Higgs kissed Marco, he's telling her his real feeling towards her?" Kelly asked.

"Pretty much. Yes. In fact if you were to kiss him then it would cancel out the kiss she gave him and he would tell you how he feels about you." Janna replied causing Kelly to blush. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to undo this." However before Janna could drag him off a red blur appeared right in front of her pushing her out of the way and kissed Marco. Everyone gasped as they saw it was Hekapoo.

"Hekapoo?! What are you doing out here you're suppose to be in the meeting with my mother!" Star shouted.

"Well Star, as you know the commission meeting can get very boring so I decided to slip out leaving a clone in my place." Hekapoo answered.

"Yeah, I can't blame you there. They do sound boring." Star replied.

"They totally are. Anyway I decided to wasted some time by running around the castle until I spotted this. Seeing how I am mad at Marco for lying to me I see this as a good way to get even with him." Hekapoo said as she gave a small smirk.

"Well Hekapoo in case you forget we know how to make put him back under." Star responded.

"Oh you better not do that otherwise I will make all of suffer!" Hekapoo shouted. Star and Kelly knew better than to cross Hekapoo so they just silently nodded their heads. Hekapoo then snapped her fingers waking him up.

Marco immediately got up and approached Hekapoo. "Hekapoo I am very sorry for upsetting you and hurting you by lying to you." He said looking her in the eyes causing her to blush a little. "I never met to hurt you, I only wanted to help Star but it upsets me that you don't want to work with me anymore. I consider you my oldest friend and truly value you so it hurts me that about what happened and how you're mad at me. However I think I know how I can make it up to you."

Hekapoo was stunned and moved by what Marco had just told her however she was still determined to teach him a lesson and decided to humor by letting him do what he thinks can make it up to her. "Okay I give you a chance to make it up to me but do know it won't be easy." She said with a small smirk on her face.

"With you it's never easy H-Poo." Marco said while using his adult voice causing her to blush and let her guard down a little as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you think you're doing Marco?" She asked getting a bad feeling that she was underestimating him.

"Well H-Poo, we know each other for sixteen years and went through a lot of things together. Granted they were mostly with clones but they were still you. I'm going to show you how you made me feel over those sixteen years." He said as he then began to kissed her causing her to let out a small moan. The Star, Kelly, and Higgs just watched as their faces turned red at how he was kissing her so passionately to the point were Hekapoo was letting out small moans while Janna pulled out a bag of chips she had and started to eat them. As Marco broke the kiss he stared at Hekapoo who was blushing heavily. "So how was that?" He asked in his adult voice.

"I didn't feel a thing." Hekapoo replied even though it was a lie. His kiss was so good that it that basically all of the clones she had running around blew out since she couldn't keep them going since she was lost the energy that kept them out.

"Really? Then maybe I should use your weak spot this time." Marco said as he pulled her towards him and started kissing her only this time as he kissed her with one arm wrapped around her waist while he used the other to massage their ears which were Hekapoo's weak spot. Hekapoo began moaning loudly letting out cute whimpers as he massaged her ears, the girls could basically see Hekapoo starting to fall apart and turning into a mess. Marco then broke the kiss. "How about now?" He asked in his adult voice.

Hekapoo stared at him with desire in her eyes. "I want you to take me here and now." She said.

"With pleasure H-Poo." Marco said as he pulled her in for another kiss intending to take it farther in front of everyone. The girls had no idea what to do except to watch since Hekapoo threatened and scared them into not doing anything to stop her however luckily for them that was the moment Queen Moon walked into the room.

"Star have you seen Hekapoo?" Moon asked since she saw her daughter standing in the room. "She had the nerve to slip a clone into our meeting. We would have never know if the clone didn't go out unexpectedly." She said as she then looked at what her daughter was looking at and went wide eyed with shock seeing Hekapoo and Marco making out with Hekapoo taking his hoodie off of him and trying to get his shirt off. "Hekapoo! What are you doing?!"

"Not now Moon, I'll deal with your lecture later." Hekapoo said quickly as she started kissing Marco again.

"What is going on?!" Moon shouted as a voice then said.

"Oh I can explain."

Moon looked to see it came from Eclipsa who was standing in a corner eating a candy bar. "Eclipsa! What are you doing out of your room?!" She yelled.

"Well Moon, it gets quite boring sitting in my room all the time so I decided to sneak out for a snack. After I got a few candy bars I saw young Marco arguing with squire Higgs and found it quite entertaining so I decided to watch. Eventually she said something that made Marco fall a sleep and thought she put a curse on him. Poor Higgs thought she would be labeled a witch so she kissed him thinking it would break the curse waking him up but it didn't work. Luckily Star and her friend came into the room and Star knew what to do to wake him up however since Higgs kissed Marco he started telling her out he really felt about her. They put him back to sleep again and brought their friend Janna from Earth here to fix it. Janna explained what happened and was going to fix it but before she could Hekapoo showed up and kissed him. She said something about wanting to get even with him for lying to her and threatened the girls not to do anything otherwise she would punish them so they can't do anything but watch. She then woke him up and he told her that he wanted to make it up to her for lying to her and kissed her eventually leading to this."

Moon just gave a shocked look hearing this. "And you didn't think of stopping it?!" She shouted.

"Well it did pop into my mind but then I realized I would get in trouble for being out of my room and Hekapoo would probably say I was trying to escape as revenge for ruining this for her." Eclipsa replied. "However another reason for not stopping this was because I find it quite entertaining."

Moon just gave a sigh and said. "Tell me what I need to say to stop this since no one seems to want to stop it!"

"I don't know if I should Moon. Young Marco here is showing the girls here on how he treats a woman very good." Eclipsa said with a smirk on her face.

"They are too young for this!" Moon shouted.

"Are you telling me you weren't curious about this when you were there age?" Eclipsa asked with another smirk on her face.

Moon just blushed hear and shook her head. "We're not talking about me!" She shouted. She could see Eclipsa was not going to cooperate willingly so she knew she had to make her. "So help me Eclipsa you better tell me to stop this otherwise I will make sure to ban all candy and chocolate bars from Mewni making it impossible for you to have your favorite snack again!"

Eclipsa just gave a shocked look not expecting Moon to threaten her with something like that. "Okay fine." She said as she gave a sigh of defeat. "All you need to say is chicken butt and snap your fingers."

Moon just gave an unamused look. "Do you expect me to believe that?" She asked.

Eclipsa gave another smirk. "Well there's only one way to find out." She said.

I can't believe I going to say this." Moon said as she shook her head as she then said. "Chicken butt." Snapping her fingers after saying it causing Marco to pass out while Hekapoo fell to the ground with a huge dopey smile on her face.

Janna just gave small laugh at what happened. "Hey Star your mom just said chicken butt." She said causing Star to laugh.

Moon just gave a sigh as she then asked. "Can someone tell me how all of this is possible?" As she then looked at Star. "Star tell me what's wrong with Marco?"

"Well Janna happened to hypnotize him into passing out whenever someone says chicken butt and snaps their fingers after saying it." Star answered.

Moon just looked at Janna in shock hearing that. "Why would you do that to your friend?" She asked.

"I was bored and wanted to see what I could make him do while he was hypnotized." Janna replied.

Moon felt the nerve to give Janna a lecture but before she could, Eclipsa said. "You know it's been a long time since I've seen a smile like that on Hekapoo's face. I believe the last time I saw it was when I experimented with her, of course the smile on her face was nothing like the one she has right now. In fact this basically tops the one I gave her." Janna, Moon, Higgs, and Star just looked at Eclipsa in shock as Eclipsa noticed this. "Oh I haven't told you how I experimented with Hekapoo back when I was a young girl?"

"Eclipsa that is something none of us want to hear about!" Moon shouted.

"I want to hear about it." Janna said causing Moon to give her an annoyed look as Star took a step forward.

"Wait Mom, doesn't that mean Hekapoo shouldn't be a part of Eclipsa's trial because of this?" She asked. Moon just gave a shocked look towards her daughter for two reason, one being that she was too young to know about this stuff while the other being she was right. However before she could say anything the sound of someone snapping their fingers got their attention. Everyone turned to see Kelly kneeling over Marco while holding out her fingers and Marco opening his eyes looking at her.

Marco then sat up and hugged her. "Thank you Kelly for being a good friend to me during these pass few weeks." He said as he broke off the hug and looked into her eyes as she gave a small blush. "Between my break up with Jackie and the mix up feeling I have, I'm glad that I had you to talk to and hang out with. If it wasn't for you I would feel so lost, I can't help but feel happy around you. It's like you been bringing light into my life and I cherish that." Kelly's face turned red hearing that. "Tad was a fool who took you for granted when you deserve someone who would put you first before themselves." Before anything else could be said Tad popped out of Kelly's hair.

"Yo Kelly don't listen to this fool!" He shouted.

Kelly just gave an annoyed look. "Tad I thought I told you to move out of my hair and stay out!" She shouted.

"And where am I suppose to live?" Tad asked.

"The woods Tad! You go live in the woods!" She shouted.

"I don't want to!" Tad whined out.

"You heard Kelly leave!" Marco shouted getting his attention. "She doesn't want you around anymore because you don't appreciate her! Besides what you're doing is selfish since you're basically living in her hair without permission. It's like you're stalking her."

Tad just gave a scoff. "If what I'm doing is really wrong then I would be locked up but seeing how I'm still standing out here I'm not!" He shouted only for a blue ray to hit him putting him in a crystal. Everyone looked to see Rhombulus walking into the room.

"Rhombulus why did you crystallize that young man?" Moon asked.

"Well he basically admitted he was living in that girl's hair without her permission and stalking her. I say that's evil and he deserves to be locked up for it." Rhombulus answered.

"Well I wouldn't say it's evil just really pathetic." His left snake hand said.

"Yeah, especially if he can't get the hint." The right snake hand said.

Moon just gave a groan while saying chicken butt and snapping her fingers making Marco pass out yet again. She then looked at Rhombulus. "Set that young man free now." She said but before he could Kelly took a step forward.

"Wait your majesty! I think it might be best to keep him cystallized for now. He refuses to stop living in my hair and I'm getting tired of it. I think it might be best for now to keep him like that since he won't take the hint." She said.

"Oh, very well." Moon said as she then spotted Janna trying to drag Marco off. "Where are you going with Marco?" She asked.

"Oh, I thought I fixed the problem with him before Star got a chance to kiss him and found out his feeling about her." Janna replied.

"I don't care about what Marco thinks about me." Star said with an uncertain look on her face that showed clearly she did care what about what he thought and felt about her.

"Not without me." Moon insisted. "I want to see how you do this hypnotizing thing."

Janna just looked at Moon. "Okay but only if you teach me how to use magic." She said.

"I will do no such thing!" Moon answered. "One I'm pretty sure you can't use magic and second I know you would use it irresponsibly."

"Well how do I know you won't use what you learn for your own benefit?" Janna then asked.

Moon just gave an offended look. "I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Oh really?" Janna asked with a smirk on her face. "You wouldn't use it to make Star into a proper princess that would obey your every command without a second thought?"

Moon was about to say no until she thought about how easy it would be with Star behaving like a proper princess. However this did not go unnoticed by Star. "I can't believe it you would really consider hypnotizing me into being a proper princess?!" She yelled out.

Eclipsa just gave a small chuckle seeing this. "Oh Moon, it seems like you just been busted." She said.

As Star began yelling at her mother, Janna tool the chance to drag Marco out of the room leaving a confused Higgs, a flustered Kelly, a passed out Hekapoo with a huge grin on her face, and an amused Eclipsa behind. She then dragged Marco to his room and placed him on his bed and proceeded to change the code word that made him pass out to something else. After that she then said. "I love you Marco."

Marco responded by saying. "Love you too Janna."

"Never gets old." Janna said with a small smile on her face as she then snapped her fingers waking him up.

Marco immediately woke up confused by why he was in his room and why Janna was there with him. "Janna what are you doing here and why am I in my room?" He asked. "The last thing I remember is me arguing with Higgs."

"Well that's because some bush guy named Tad jumped out of Kelly's hair and attacked you saying that you were stealing his girl. Luckily that crystal guy that works for Star's mom put him in a crystal but the attack made you pass out." Janna said. "As for me being here I was bored and asked Star if I could hang out with her. She opened a portal for me and told me about what happened so I decided to pay you a visit."

"I can't believe Tad attacked me. I mean sure I have been hanging out with Kelly, but I haven't been thinking about dating again so soon. I'm really enjoying my time with her and don't want to do anything to ruin the friendship that we have right now." He said.

"Well that sounds like a smart thing to do." Janna said as she got off of Marco's bed. "I'm going to go say good bye to Star and have her send me back."

"Okay, Janna I think I'm going to clean up first before I do anything else." Marco said as Janna then left the room. When Marco later left his room, Janna was already gone however he began to notice that some people were acting very strange around him. Star looked at him like she wanted to know something, while Higgs looked at him like she didn't know what to think of at all, and every time Kelly look at him she couldn't help but blush. Then there was the amused look Eclipsa would give him. However the worst person was Hekapoo, for some reason she was coming on to him without a hesitation telling him that she wanted him to take her like the man he was even though he had no clue what she was talking about. Now Marco had no reason why this was happening but he couldn't help but think that Janna was behind it however he had no proof. Basically all of this just left him not knowing what to think or feel and making him wonder was what about to come. All he could do is take one day at a time and hope Hekapoo doesn't jump at him when he's sleeping.

THE END


End file.
